And So The Alice Fell In Love With The Bella
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: Alice comes back in New Moon when she sees Bella jump off the cliff. "I won't be your Edward." One shot. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: M.**

**Point of View: Third Person.**

**Author: Paige Turner**

**Pairing: Alice/Bella**

**Summery: Alice comes back in New Moon when she sees Bella jump off the cliff. "I won't be your Edward."**

**A/N: Enjoy!^^**

Alice paced the small kitchen, back and forth, crossing her arms, pulling on her hair, covering her eyes, just trying to keep her hands busy while she waited for a devastated Charlie to come home so she could try and help him at least. She couldn't believe what had happened, she should have come sooner, no, she shouldn't have left in the first place, she should have told Edward to shove it, should have at least tried to convince him to stay. But more importantly, she shouldn't have been afraid and just told Bella how she felt before it was too late.

Alice and Jasper hadn't been Alice and Jasper for a few decades, they kept up the image for Carlisle and Esme, because their 'parents' were already so concerned over Edward having no one, they didn't want them to worry about two of their other 'children' having no one as well. But it was true, they were more like best friends than anything really, and the other three Cullen children knew it. And everything was working out fine, great even, neither of them having any deep feelings for each other or anyone else for that matter. That is, until Bella Swan came along.

That changed everything. When she first walked into the cafeteria, following the Jessica Stanley girl, Alice was mesmerized. Bella had caught her attention long before she had caught the others'. The way she smiled at people, warm and real, not like the fake ones that most of the girls at Forks High tossed around. That was something Alice noticed right away, Bella was genuine and honest, though even when she did occasionally lie, it fooled no one.

But soon the girl held Edward's interest. It was the first person, human and vampire alike, that he hadn't been able to read their mind. It frustrated and fascinated him at the same time. Not to mention her blood, it was completely intoxicating. Edward began to learn more and more about the human girl and Alice found herself often jealous and tried thinking of reasons to approach the girl. But every time, Edward had a reason not to.

And then she had the vision, the vision of Bella becoming one of them, of marrying Edward, of her and Alice becoming best friends. Alice felt herself break inside but sucked it up, and stood aside for Edward and his happiness, he had been lonely for so long, and she didn't want him to lose the first person he had ever loved.

So Alice took what she got and became friends with the girl that had stolen her and her brother's heart, getting to know her as well. Like Edward had said, the girl was addicting, not just her scent, but her personality, it was so different from everyone else, always surprising them, and her qualities. Alice loved her eyes, and the phrase 'eyes are the windows to the soul' became quite literal. You could read Bella through her eyes, they would shine when she got excited, or droop when she was upset, you could see and nearly feel all her emotions through them, and nearly read her thoughts from them. Alice often found herself captivated by them.

And then there was her blush. Bella was a very pale person, almost as pale as Alice and her family, but Bella's face almost always had a scarlet tint to it from her blush. It was adorable and made her that much more irresistible. Which reminded Alice of the girl's clumsiness, which brought on said blush most of the time. Bella stumbled a lot, and fell, tripping on her own feet or nothing at all, but Alice loved that, it gave her an excuse to hold Bella and catch her when she fell.

All in all, Alice was completely in love with Bella.

A key shoving into the lock in the front door had Alice freezing mid step, turning to look at the black hall as the door swung open. Bella stumbled into the door way and Alice was sure she felt her heart beat at the sight. But then she was confused...How did Bella get out of the water? Did she not jump after all? She wasn't supposed to be alive.

Bella blindly searched for the light switch on the wall in the door way. Her throat was aching still and she was completely exhausted, but seeing Carlisle's car in front of her house made her forget all that, and she desperately needed light to see who was here. She finally found the switch, flicking it on and squinting her eyes from the brightness. Once they focused, she gasped at the sight in front of her. Not ten feet away stood Alice, staring at her like she was a ghost.

Before either of them could realize what was happening, Bella launched herself at Alice, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Alice! You came back!" She cried..and then literally started to cry. Bella's tears were soaking the collar of Alice's shirt as she tucked her face in the crook of her neck, but Alice didn't care. She simply picked Bella up and carried her into the living room for her to calm down, rubbing soothing circles on the younger girl's back.

Once Bella had calmed down enough, she sat back on the couch, though never letting go of Alice's hand and took a minute to look at her friend. Alice seemed tired, more so than usual, she had dark rings under her eyes, though those were a golden, meaning she had recently hunted, her hair was messier, like she had it styled but then was running her hands through it or something, her clothes looked older than a day, and wrinkled, which was totally _not_ Alice, and she seemed upset. "Are you okay?" Bella asked quietly.

Alice's eyes snapped to Bella's, whose were searching hers for god knows what. "Me? Am _I_ okay? Well, I don't know Bella, you tell me. I just saw my best friend jump to her death off a cliff, I raced down here from Alaska, not even bothering to tell anyone, expecting to find an emotional Charlie to help comfort and take care of, and in walks you, alive and kicking. So, tell me, am I okay?"

Bella looked down at her lap. Of course Alice would be mad, she had to leave her family without any warning. Bella sighed, _even dead, I'm still a nuisance on everyone_, she thought to herself bitterly. "Sorry." She mumbled, blinking back tears.

Alice found Bella's eyes and immediately wanted to kick herself. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." She said, scooting closer and squeezing Bella's hand gently. "I was just scared, you scared me so much. I can't believe you would try and kill yourself just because he left-"

Bella laughed and shook her head. "I wasn't trying to kill myself, Alice."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." Bella repeated. "Jacob Black, my best friend," Alice tried not to let the small smile fall from her face hearing she wasn't Bella's best friend anymore. "Took me up there once and we saw some people cliff diving, I just wanted to try it. I should have waited for him to take me, evidently."

"Oh." Alice said slowly, looking back over her vision again. "But..I saw you jump in and you didn't resurface..and then your future just disappeared - wait! Jacob _Black_?" She asked, remembering why the name sounded familiar. Bella nodded, biting her lip, knowing what was to come. "The vampires leave and you go hang out with werewolves?!" She shrieked.

"He's perfectly safe, Alice." Bella said, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Vampires are safer than dogs." Alice said, trying to keep her voice down.

"Yeah, well, my vampires left me." Bella said, getting to her feet. "Is this why you came back? To criticize my new friendships?" She snapped, turning her back to Alice.

Alice was up in a flash, wrapping her arms around Bella. "I'm sorry..again. That was terribly rude of me, I don't even know him, if you say he's safe, then he's safe." Alice turned Bella to look at her, pulling her puppy dog face. "Forgive me?"

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed, hugging Alice back. "Of course."

* * *

"Alice, I was sleeping all day at Jake's, I'm really not tired." Bella said, running the towel over her wet hair once more and tossing it into her hamper. Charlie had come home earlier and Bella announced that Alice would be staying with them for a while until someone came to pick her up. Charlie didn't mind, as long as it wasn't Edward. Soon after that, Bella made dinner, caught up with what Alice had been up to, and then hopped into the shower while Charlie went off to bed. She was currently in a pair of boxers and a large T shirt for bed, even though she had no hope of sleeping tonight, since she was wide awake from her nap at Jacob's house.

"You should still at least try to get some rest." Alice said from Bella's bed. Bella looked up to see her already laying on the blankets with them pulled back for Bella.

"Fine." Alice watched Bella grumble and walk over to the bed after flipping out the light. The bed shook as she crawled over to the spot Alice made and pulled the blankets over herself, settling back into Alice as Alice wrapped an arm around her waist. It took Alice everything she had not to pull her closer.

Bella fidgeted a few times, sighing and squeezing her eyes shut. "It's too hot!" She grumbled, going to kick off her blankets but got an idea. "Alice-"

"If it will help you sleep." Alice cut her off, already knowing what she was going to ask, and was under the blankets not a minute later. Bella sighed in content and leaned back into Alice, enjoying the cool temperature of her skin.

A few minutes later, Bella was still awake. "Nope, can't sleep." Bella said, spinning around to face Alice, their faces only inches apart. Alice tried not to look at her lips.

"So, how's everyone at school?" She asked, attempting to distract herself.

Bella thought for a moment. She wasn't too sure, she had sort of fell into a zombi like state when the Cullens left and she couldn't remember much about school. "They're fine." She shrugged. "How..how's Edward?" She asked, hesitantly.

Alice suppressed the growl hearing his name. "I'm not sure, he hasn't stopped by in a few months, but he does that." She sighed, looking at Bella. "He shouldn't have left, he was stupid to, you deserve so much better than him, you're smart, kind, funny, beautiful, and-mgnph." Alice's eyes widened as Bella's lips crashed onto hers. Her soft, warm lips were so different compared to her hard cold ones, nothing like she'd imagined. She lost all train of thought as she felt Bella's tongue slide along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and she complied. She soon found herself on top of Bella and Bella reached her hands up into Alice's hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Finally, sense burst through the wall of pleasure in Alice, and she pulled back, looking at Bella who was looking at her. "Look," She said in a heavy voice. "I know you miss him and my eyes remind you of his, but I..." She took a deep breath. "I won't be your Edward." Alice looked away, her eyes filling with tears that would never fall.

Bella reached out a hand, cupping Alice's cheek and turning her to face her. She looked into those gold eyes, the ones she had gotten lost in so many times over the year they spent together, the ones that even made Bella forget Edward's name often. "I don't want you to be my Edward." She said and Alice looked at her curiously. Bella bit her lip and looked over to her dresser, her computer, anywhere but Alice's face, as a blush made it's way to her face, her burst of confidence long gone. "I want you to be my Alice." She whispered.

Alice's eyes widened. "What?" She asked, though she was sure she heard right.

Bella took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something. I, uh, I'm kinda head over heels in love with you, have been ever since I first saw you in the cafeteria. But you had Jasper, and then Edward started taking a liking to me. And he's such a great guy and he had really loved me, so I started to date him, in hopes of getting closer to you, but then I saw how you and Jasper were not just going out, but you were mates for life, so I gave up and tried giving Edward a chance. I'm actually surprised Jasper never picked up on my jealousy around him, it was constant. And then you guys left, it hurt, Edward leaving, but he took you, my whole world, and I was crushed. So..I don't want you to be my Edward, because I don't want him, I want you." She said, praying she hadn't just wrecked her friendship with Alice.

Alice was at a loss for words. The first time in all her life, she had no idea what to say. So she let her lips talk for her, pressing them against Bella's in a sweet kiss. "I love you." She whispered against her lips, pulling back enough to speak clearly. "Jasper and I aren't a thing, we've been over since before you were born, it's for appearances. I've loved you longer than Edward has, and more than he could." She finished, unable to keep their lips from one another any longer.

Bella pulled Alice down beside her, pushing up against her as much as she could, never separating their lips. "What does this mean?" She asked against them.

One of Alice's hands found Bella's hip and pulled her even closer. "It means that I'm yours." She mumbled against Bella's neck, kissing it.

Bella struggled to string together her thoughts. "And I'm yours." She replied.

"Finally." They both whispered in unison.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Tell me in a review!^^**

**~Paige~**


End file.
